Burningtale
by Theshapeshiftingtree
Summary: This is a should be read after Distortedtale to avoid spoilers.


Asgore walked up to a door he knocked solemnly, 2 spiders opened the door. Asgore said "Mary and Jack I need your help". Mary and Jack ask "Why, what happened." Asgore said "I need you to take care of this little ember." Mary and Jack ask "what's his name." Asgore replies "Grillby". Mary and Jack said "we will take care of him for you."

The first day things seem alright, Muffet comes down stairs "Hey I heard from my parents your gonna be my older brother, hey cool glasses." Grillby said "thanks" Muffet went off dancing around. Things got complicated the second day, He touched the wall with his hand and it set on fire. Mary and Jack asked Grillby "what did you do?" Grillby replied upset "I touched the wall." Grillby looks at his hands "that never happened before." Mary and Jack said "that is because most fire monsters use fireproof wood, try to avoid touching the walls and be careful you can burn people with you touch."

Mary and Jack leave "you two play nice, Gaster needs our help." 10 Hours past Muffet and Grillby are collecting firewood. The return home and set up the fire, Grillby touches the wood and it lights. Muffet said "can we hold hands" Grillby replied "no you will be burned by my hands. A knock came at the door, Gaster was standing there "sorry , your parents are gone the machine exploded." Muffet started crying, Grillby said "Gaster I suggest you stop your experiments, you have cost my parents lives twice now, if any one else is harmed I will come knocking." His eye was a white hot fire as he looked at him.

Grillby put on his gloves and grabbed a knapsack, he grabbed a few thing including a bag of money. He said "Muffet we are going away from here." Muffet looked at him "where are we gonna go?" she said "The small town of Snowdin" Grillby answered. Grillby and Muffet walked on, Muffet stopped several times. Grillby looked around "we are safe." he said. Muffet said "I not sure I can keep going". Grillby said "we are not far." Grillby and Muffet enter the town Grillby sees a large empty patch. A large monster stood there he growled "what are you doing here". Grillby said "I would like to build a house here, How much is it for this plot." The monster was slightly amused "so how are you going to pay for it". Grillby pulled out the bag of money "this will suffice I assume" he said. The monster looked shocked for a few moments "Wow that is a lot , I will even build the house for you." he said.

Grillby asked "what is you name". The monster said "My name is Max." Grillby gave him the money, "I will procure Building materials". Grillby said. Max replied "I could do that for you. Grillby said "no I need fireproof wood and you have never needed it before" Max said "oh right you are a fire monster I forgot." Grillby returned his eye glowing again." Max asked "what is that, you did". Grillby said "It is the fire in my soul glowing outwards." Max said "ah the legend that fire monsters, are humans who spontaneously combusted."

Grillby said "it's just a legend let's get to work." The house took a week to build but when It was finally finished, they moved in and started living happily they also visited Max occasionally. A month after they moved in , Muffet was gone for an unusually long time, Grillby walked out, He saw a large crowd after searching through the crowd he found Muffet staring at what was happening. The Royal guard were visiting Snowdin. Muffet was transfixed on them, Grillby said "when your older, I'll help you i improve your fighting skill."

10 years past without much happening, Grillby grew stronger and was offered the position of member of the royal guard multiple times, he politely refused every time, during the last 2 years he taught Muffet how to fight. Grillby is sitting there, watching his post his eyes watching like a hawk. He said "Muffet I could tell you were coming. "Brother, what are you doing? Since your traps haven't been touched." She said Grillby said "I'm watching this path like a hawk and I am having a flame of a time doing it." Muffet said "well ,wait damn it Grillby a pun whenever, I thought you were better than that." Grillby said "I'm sorry just you left yourself so open I couldn't help it." Muffet said "Fine Grillby but not again."

Grillby walked towards the ruins, He knocked on the ruins door, "hey Chara you there" he said. Chara replied "yeah I am here, Ruby is doing okay well as okay as a Flower can be." Grillby said "it's okay I understand, I hope you are okay." Chara said "it's too bad I can't tell Asriel that our daughter is alive." Grillby said "I actually meant to ask about that, you were like siblings, how did that happen." Chara replied "well we were like siblings but we realised somewhere along the way that was not the feeling we had, our relationship had changed from one we were like a brother and sister to more of a girlfriend boyfriend kinda relationship." Grillby said "so that's happened, however after Ruby disappeared he change he started to hate humans." I only recently found out what happened and I stopped being with him it was wrong what he did, but I cared for him and I now he didn't like killing children. However I realised that his hatred was growing I left him with the words I don't know how much longer I can be here before you may try to kill me" Chara said.

Grillby said "you have it rough, me and Sans have been working hard on a secret project, don't you worry. Chara said "by the way can you do me a favor a human will leave soon, can you keep them safe. Be careful though, they are in control now if they hurt too many strike them down." Grillby walked away and went home, he slept on his fireproof bed. In the morning he went back to his post and sat there for a while, a human walked past "Grillby said "hey I am keeping an eye on you kiddo, you will be fine my sister is wandering around she is very strong but her attacks are so obvious it won't be hard to avoid".

Grillby went off to see Chara when he approached the door blood trickled out, he smashed the door. He eventually decided to melt a hole in it. He saw  
Chara bleeding on the other side of the door, Chara said "I'm sorry Grillby I'm too trusting, the human told me that they want to wipe everything out." Grillby picked her up, he carried her home. He starts treated her wounds, she is looking at him "I am bleeding out I don't think I will last much longer." Grillby said "Well this will hurt, trust me it will." He takes of his glove and moves his hand across the wound she grimaces as he cauterises the wound. Grillby said "wait Muffet she should be with the human. He runs out there but Sans is standing there holding the human still. Sans said "I came up of my Bar when this happened, I didn't trust the kid they gave me bad feelings."

Grillby and Sans tell the human why they did this, the human replied "this is all I can do it is what I am a killer at the end of the day, my parents taught me to kill." Grillby said "well you have the power to change" You have people who care about you." I now you haven't actually killed any monsters yet because Chara was watching." Chara said "Veil you can change I have faith". Veil said "I will try." Sans and Grillby see a small flower there Chara said "Ruby why are you here?" Ruby said in tears "I was worried." Sans said "Oddly enough my experiments have born fruit." he gives Ruby an artificial soul, Ruby's body starts glowing taking their true from fluffy ears , red hair and fur, red eyes and while being mainly humanoid but covered in fur and having long ears as well as having a small gave everyone a big hug and was jumping around so excited, Muffet walked over hey brother what's all the commotion." Grillby said "we have done helped everyone here" Sans and Grillby look at one another, "now it's time to save us from darkness" they say together. Sans, Grillby, Veil ,Chara, Muffet and Ruby head towards Asriel's Castle.

They bump into Undyne, Undyne looks at them "what is it you are doing all of you?" Grillby said "we will break the barrier" Undyne said "how." Grillby replied "Me and Sans have a few ideas".Undyne said "fine and led them to the barrier" They entered the Castle, Asriel looked at them , "Undyne why did you bring them here." Undyne said "they think they are able to break the barrier". Grillby and Sans move toward the barrier, Grillby said "I will try my ultimate move it may work, I have never used it before for a practical purpose." Grillby smashed into with a massive punch with a tremendous amount of energy behind the barrier however didn't break. Grillby said "damn how did it not brake that was my supernova punch." Sans uses a soul burst letting a tremendous amount of soul energy. It still didn't break.

Grillby and Sans look at one another "alright together final ability souls fusion". The fused being said "be prepared for Grillan's Supernova Soul Punch". The punch shattered the barrier in a flash of light. Grillan defused immediately. Sans and Grillby said "It is done now." The monsters wandered out into the world , Chara and Asriel look at each other Chara said"we may never recover what we had I don't feel safe around you anymore." Asriel replied quietly "I understand." Grillby said "Muffet we need to find a new place to stay." Muffet said "yeah maybe we can find some peace on the surface". Over the next year monsters settled on the surface. Undyne worked to protect monsters. Sans was appointed the Royal scientist and his father's old assistant, Alphys started working with him. Asriel started to work with Veil to ensure peace between humans and monsters. Chara and Grillby moved in together, Muffet and Ruby lived with them.

Grillby goes to visit Sans, Sans is sitting at home. "Hey Grillby you decided to come tonight, How's it going with Chara". Grillby said "we are enjoying each others company, but well she always wanted another kid, but you know how it is." Sans said "yeah you're a being of fire it must hurt." Grillby said "she puts on a brave face but she is clearly wanting to scream." Sans said "well maybe you should leave it fro a while". "Chara wants this so bad, I'm not sure she will stop". Grillby said

Sans said "as long is she is happy with it, just be careful." San asked "wait can you feel that". Grillby said "yeah Chara's fighting something." Grillby ran to the location with Sans behind him."

Chara is fighting someone, the being said "ha this is fun, finally a version of me who puts up a challenge. I am the demon child Chara" Chara looked at her "so kid you wish too keep going". A shout came from nowhere "I will get you this time". The demon child Chara said "so you are who has been following me, Distortedtale's Frisk." Frisk said "let's see how you like the taste of my ultimate weapon, Gaster prototype 1 black dragon scale solar destroying cannon." Frisk's arm distorts into the cannon and fires it at the demon child. The child takes the hit. Frisk said"yes I hit them". The Demon Child laugh "yeah you hit me impressive but it wasn't that powerful." Frisk look at them "damn I was overconfident." Chara picks up Frisk, and stabs her." Frisk is bleeding "ha, that was pathetic" Chara said.

Demon child Chara said "I will finish you later, something powerful has turned up." Grillby and Sans arrive, "we will beat you" they shout. Demon child Chara knock the away with a huge amount of energy, however someone catches them, Grillby and Sans look at him, he is a skeleton with 8 arms and is on fire. This being said "my name is Void and how dare you harm my kids". Demon child Chara looked at him "you are pretty strong." Void smiled "I am a the fused remnants of Gaster and the others who were to the void in his experiments." The demon child smiled until Gaster grabbed her, and said "you really are going to die". Void threw her and fired a "flaming gaster blaster barrage". Demon child Chara was completely destroyed. Frisk left to the ship "we may have a new recruit, "she said to the navigator.

 **The End**


End file.
